


he protec, but he also attac

by jongnugget



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Comedy, Humor, Kyungsoo and D.O as twins yeah, M/M, Twins, honestly idek, it's a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 15:51:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13414569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jongnugget/pseuds/jongnugget
Summary: In which Jongin is the wise one spitting truth, for once





	he protec, but he also attac

**Author's Note:**

> This was written completely without a purpose, a few friends had tagged me in a prompt on twitter some time ago so I just decided now, at 2am, to write it. A fair warning, it's probably shit. 
> 
> Anyways, hope you'll enjoy it ^^ Because 2 Kyungsoos are better than one Kyungsoo

There weren’t many things that D.O was particularly good at doing.

Singing? Average.

Dancing? Average.

School? Below average.

It was the philosophy of his life that he didn’t have to be particularly good at anything to be content with his life. Eventually the day would come when he’d discover the thing he excelled at.

But that day, he thought to himself as he pressed his lips to his boyfriend’s mouth hungrily, wasn’t going to be today.

The hallways were silent, everyone was in class and he was enough of a bad influence to have managed to talk Jongin into hiding with him in the dark corner under the staircase instead of going to his math class. 40 minutes of making out were definitely better than 40 minutes of listening about the Pythagorean theorem.

“If we get caught,” Jongin’s voice was raspy and a shiver ran up D.O’s spine at the sound. “We’re gonna get sent to detention. _Again_.” 

“Let's not get caught then.”

“I’m serious,” the tanned boy in his arms pouted ever so lightly. “My mom will lose her shit if I get sent to detention twice in just one week.”

D.O couldn’t argue with that. He knew Jongin’s mom, alright. She could be scary if she wanted to.

He was about to step back and give Jongin his personal space, when the taller boy grasped his shoulders and pulled him forward again. He didn’t hesitate before he connected their lips in yet another deep kiss, burying his fingers in D.O’s hair.

“So much for worrying about detention.” he managed to let out before they were kissing again and before his own hands were enveloping Jongin’s waist, pulling his body closer to his.

Okay, maybe he had been wrong. There was one thing he was particularly good at doing and it was making Jongin make those little, impatient sounds whenever they were making out.

He was particularly good at working him up, knowing just when to press their bodies together, just when to grind against the other, just how to touch him to have those little, beautiful sounds rip from his lips.

He was way too invested in the feeling of his boyfriend’s lips against his and his thin fingers pulling on his hair to notice anything else. Too preoccupied, in a way, while trying to prevent his boner from growing.

_Down, boy_ , he chided his dick mentally, _you’ll have plenty of time later to act up_.

It always proved to be one of the hardest things to do when his boyfriend was Kim Jongin. When he could feel the other’s toned body against his, when he could hear his little moans, when he could see the way those pretty brown eyes were filled with lust and affection.

“Seriously?”

D.O felt how Jongin’s teeth almost dug into his lower lip in surprise. His boyfriend almost bit him as he pushed him back, trying to act like they hadn’t just been making out under the stairs of their school. 

Maybe he wouldn’t have seemed so suspicious if he hadn’t raised a hand to cover his swollen lips.

Maybe he wouldn’t have seemed to apologetic had he not seen the person looking at them from around the corner.

D.O just breathed out a sigh and raised an eyebrow at the boy in front of them – eyes slightly widened, fingers gripping the textbooks in front of his chest a tad bit too tightly. A pink flush coloring his cheeks.

His twin seemed flustered – just like every time he caught them making out – but not surprised at all. Maybe he was just used to it at this point. It was kind of funny to see the exact replica of his own face twisted in such an expression.

D.O would never be caught looking flustered of all things. Kyungsoo, however, seemed like he was struggling to find the right words to say as his blush only deepened and he gave his brother an exasperated look.

“Even at school?”

“Aren’t you supposed to be in class?” D.O asked instead of answering, raising his eyebrows lightly, as he leaned against the wall.

“Aren’t _you_ supposed to be in class?” Kyungsoo just fired back.

Okay, he didn’t _fire_ back. Kyungsoo was way too kind to raise his voice in any way. His question actually sounded more concerned than anything. The way his eyebrows were raised slightly on his forehead in what seemed like a scared expression only confirmed D.O’s thoughts.

“They’ll call mom if you get sent in detention again...they might even suspend you!” his brother sounded borderline distraught as he was talking and D.O felt a little bit of guilt creeping inside his chest. He watched as his twin brother just blinked way too quickly, eyes shifting from him to Jongin. The blush on his face was still as evident as ever. “Uh…hey, Jongin.”

“…hi, Soo.” The taller male answered and D.O threw a quick glance at his boyfriend, who also seemed a bit flushed. He always was, whenever they got caught. Especially by Kyungsoo.

“We were just about to go.” He ended up saying, for both the sake of his innocent brother and the sake of sparing his boyfriend the embarrassment.

Kyungsoo seemed to relax a little, fingers not digging into the books as he exhaled slowly and nodded. He finally let a smile stretch his lips. D.O just narrowed his eyes at him.

“You didn’t answer my question. Why aren’t you in class?”

“Class president stuff.” Kyungsoo replied, nodding down at the books, as if that was supposed to mean anything to his brother. D.O just nodded, not really caring at all, as he lowered an arm around Jongin’s waist and pulled him closer.

“OK, then….we will go to class now.”

“Yeah, you should.” Kyungsoo nodded solemnly and D.O nodded back.

He vaguely heard Jongin and his twin exchanging quiet goodbyes before Kyungsoo was walking down the hallway with his class president books and him and Jongin headed in the opposite direction.

When he looked to the side, Jongin’s face was still slightly pink from the blush. The prettiest color on the prettiest boy. He winced.

“I really hate it when your brother catches us doing anything even remotely physical.” He whined quietly. “He’s just so….he’s just so _Kyungsoo_!”

D.O laughed at that. He didn’t know what that was supposed to mean, but at the same time, _he knew_.

Kyungsoo was Kyungsoo. The very opposite of D.O. Even though they were brothers – twins – they couldn’t have been more different.

He just ended up pulling Jongin closer to himself.

“Are we really going to class?” Jongin asked instead and D.O turned his head around. Kyungsoo wasn’t in the hallway anymore, nowhere in sight. A little smirk bloomed on his lips. He just shook his head. Jongin let out a scoff – or a laugh, D.O wasn’t sure. “Good, because that would have been the worst case of blue balls I would have gotten. Stuck in algebra while thinking about your dick.”

“How about stuck in a closet while looking at my dick?”

“I think I could do more than just look at it.”

D.O couldn’t help but hurry down the hallway with his boyfriend’s promise ringing in his mind.

* * *

D.O  was skipping a lot of classes, but he was never skipping school. Yeah, he was slacking quite a lot, but he never really left the premises of the school.

Why?

Because there was this not so little part of him, that always reminded him how gullible his twin brother was. And if there was one thing in this world that he hated more than practical jokes, it was other people poking fun at Kyungsoo who was too naïve and kindhearted to even understand that their intentions weren’t always the friendliest.

D.O supposed the kids were just jealous.

Kyungsoo was a smart boy. He was the class president, his grades were excellent. He was the head of the music club and in charge of most student activities, and he was voted most likely to succeed in life or become the next president or whatever.

Kyungsoo was also, if he dared say so himself, attractive. After all, they had the same face.

He wasn’t attractive like he was, though.

D.O was all pushed up, dyed hair, leather jackets and black skinny jeans. He was all confidence and charisma. Dark looks and smirks.

Kyungsoo was the very opposite of that. He was soft and fluffy hair, pastel colors and big sweaters, cute textbooks and pencils. Heart-shaped, full smiles and shy giggles.

He was attractive in that way that made people want to mess with him, but also get closer to him. He gave off that shy charm that many people digged and that fact always left D.O feeling uneasy whenever he watched the bulky dudes from the football team or the sly dancers from the dance club approaching his little, stupid, innocent brother.

So ever since middle school he had taken it as his own personal assignment to constantly be there and make sure Kyungsoo wouldn’t fall prey to those nasty kids with thoughts far away from anything pure.

He was always there, like a shadow watching over his twin, not really interfering. His dark gaze from the end of the hallway was enough to scare those nasties away.

“If I see Kim Jongdae approaching Soo one more time, I swear I’ll kick his ass.” He grumbled that day, watching as said boy was walking away from Kyungsoo after sensing D.O’s deadly stare.

Jongin closed his locker and let out a chuckle, leaning against the wall.

“Come on, Jongdae isn’t even that bad. Besides, he’s on the football team. I don’t think you can kick his ass even if you tried.”

That earned Jongin one of D.O’s infamous glares, that usually weren’t reserved for his boyfriend.

“I heard him last week talking to that other football dude about getting off to some manga where they fucked the class president.”

“And you automatically assumed he wanted to fuck Kyungsoo because of some manga he read?”

D.O winced. The words Kyungsoo and fuck just didn’t go well together. He threw a look to the end of the hallway where Kyungsoo was back to happily chatting with the homeroom teacher.

“He _is_ the class president.”

“And you’re way overprotective.” Jongin’s arms wrapped around his neck and D.O found himself easing a little bit at the brush of his boyfriend’s lips against his own. “He’s a grown-up boy. He can protect himself.”

If they had a whole week D.O wouldn’t be able to list all the reasons Jongin was wrong.  

But those lips on his were demanding and he gave in to his boyfriend’s touch, not caring that they were in the middle of the hallway, in the middle of the free period, with all their classmates staring at them.

* * *

They weren’t only different fashion-wise and personality-wise.

Him and Kyungsoo were different in every aspect of their lives. Even their rooms.

D.O’s was dark, with a few band posters on the walls, with a guitar in the corner and dark bedsheets. Messy piles of clothes on the floor and with things messily hidden in his desk’s drawers that he hoped his mom would never find. Like some failed assignments, school reports and maybe those two packs of condoms he was keeping stashed for Jongin’s occasional visits during the week when it was just him in the house with Kyungsoo at music club meetings and their parents at work.

Kyungsoo’s room, compared to his, was a very organized space that resembled an office more than a bedroom. Whenever he walked in, the bed was made, there was nothing on the floor. The shelves were always spotless and almost always there was an open book on the desk with coffee in Kyungsoo’s _I love you a whole latte_ designated mug. No trace of any dark colors. That, and his curtains were always drawn, letting the natural sunlight seep in through the window. It was always so bright, that D.O had a hard time adjusting to the place whenever he walked in.

“Can I have your bio notes?” he asked on that Saturday morning, the sleep still not completely gone from his eyes as he strutted into Kyungsoo’s room.

His twin just looked back from his desk where his cheesy mug had already been filled with coffee and a book was already in his hands. The glasses were perched down his nose, as he gave D.O a small smile and hurried to retrieve the notes from his backpack.

“There you go,” his brother gave the notebook to him. “But I need them back before Monday. I promised to give them to-“

D.O raised an eyebrow when Kyungsoo abruptly stopped talking, that familiar pink flush painting his cheeks.

“To?”

“A friend.” Kyungsoo almost squeaked and D.O narrowed his eyes at him.

Suspicious.

Especially so, when his twin brother hid his face and started shoving him back, out of his room.

“You should go-…uh, there’s a lot covered so you have to study. The test won’t be easy.”

“Right.”

Next thing he knew, he had been practically kicked out of Kyungsoo’s room. That was a first.

He narrowed his eyes towards the door, not able to get that flustered expression of his brother out of his mind for a while.

_Whatever_ , he ended up shrugging and dragging his feet back to his own room.

He had to study and he had to study _a lot_ if he didn’t want to fail another test.

His mind vaguely kept pushing him to ask Jongin to study together but he knew better than that.

He really needed to study and he knew no work would be done if he got together with Jongin now.

Maybe tonight.

* * *

It was the biggest shock in D.O’s life when he was sitting in their history class and he was practically counting down the seconds until the bell would ring, when the teacher’s voice raised a bit from the monotonous speech she was giving.

“Kyungsoo!” she said sharply. “Are you paying attention?”

D.O was shocked before he even looked to the first row of seats. He saw his brother fiddling with something under his desk, before he lowered his head apologetically.

“I’m sorry Mrs. Park.”

The teacher didn’t seem to mind, instead continued with her monotonous speech about the world wars, while D.O was doubting his ears and eyes.

Had he really just seen Kyungsoo texting? _During_ class, no less?!

He hadn’t been focusing on the lesson before but now he was straight up ignoring the teacher, as he spent the last fifteen minutes of their class observing his brother quietly from behind.

He was fidgety and he was tapping his foot anxiously on the floor and his head was turning to his backpack every few minutes, as if something else was on his mind,  and that was just so _not_ _Kyungsoo_ , that D.O thought he might have been dreaming. Since when did his brother stop paying attention in class?

D.O would have asked him after class, but the moment the bell rang, Kyungsoo was the first one who stood up, phone pressed tightly to his ear as he escaped the classroom.

* * *

The sound that came from the locker being smashed closed resounded in the hallway. Jongin looked at him in surprise.

“Something’s wrong with Kyungsoo.”

Jongin peeked over his shoulder, over to where Kyungsoo was with his group of friends from the music club and from the student counsel. Holding his usual stack of books, with his favorite checkered vest and gummy smile.

“He seems fine?”

“Well, he’s not.” D.O frowned. “I’ve been keeping an eye on him during classes these last few days and he is not paying attention to the teachers. I saw him sneakily texting from under the desk. Like… _Kyungsoo_ …texting during class.”

“Wow, really?” D.O was glad he wasn’t the only one shocked by that disturbance. Jongin seemed genuinely surprised as he looked over his shoulder again towards Kyungsoo.  “Who is he texting?”

“I don’t know. I sure as hell hope it’s not Kim Jongdae.”

“It would be funny if it’s him.” D.O glared at Jongin, who only laughed at his look.  “I’m joking!”

“You better be.”

“Seriously, babe…you need to let Kyungsoo breathe.” Jongin said, and D.O sighed out, wrapping his hands around Jongin’s waist and pulling him closer. “Imagine if he was acting like you are. He would have killed me a thousand times by now.”

“It’s different,” D.O said as he leaned forward and pressed a sloppy kiss on Jongin’s neck. “Kyungsoo is Kyungsoo and I’m me.”

“The hornier, brooding version of the two?”

“Like you don’t enjoy it.”

“I’d enjoy it more if you weren’t so fixated on cockblocking your brother all the time.”

“I’m sorry,” D.O frowned a little, trying not to think of his actions as cockblocking. He was merely making sure no parasites would harm his stupid, innocent brother. “I guess I got a bit paranoid.”

“Just a bit.” Jongin smiled and pressed their lips together.

D.O was lucky to have him. Jongin, the ever understanding and supportive boyfriend, who was just as crazy and wild as he was and who was never afraid to try new things, even if it meant they’d get in trouble later.

“I’ll make it up to you. How’s Friday night?”

“All yours.”

D.O appreciated The World’s Most Beautiful Smile, before he leaned down to claim it his.

* * *

Another few days passed and before D.O knew it, it was already Friday.

He had been trying hard not to be an obsessive brother and he was trying his best not to be nosy and try and figure out what his twin was up to. For all he knew, Kyungsoo could have been texting the other straight A’s students from the student counsel, organizing another glamorous event or something.

That would be such a Kyungsoo thing.

The more he thought about it, the more he tried to convince himself that it was nothing. That he had no reason to feel worried about his twin. Jongin was right, maybe he was being a tad bit too much.

A silent knock on his door pulled him out of his thought and his head snapped in the direction of the sound, before he blinked once.

“Come in!”

The door opened slowly and he saw Kyungsoo standing there, hesitantly, with his baby blue pajamas and damp hair falling over his forehead. He looked around D.O’s dark room, maybe a hint of disapproval at the lack of sunlight whatsoever, before his eyes settled on his twin.

“You busy?”

_Obviously not_ , D.O thought to himself. He was just lying down in his bed with his phone in his hands. He just shook his head. Kyungsoo smiled his precious smile at him.

Once again, it felt odd looking at his twin smiling that softly. Kyungsoo wondered how he managed to pull it off. Whenever he tried to smile like that he just looked like he was in pain. And they had the same face…it was weird.

“Can you drive me down to the cinema tonight at six?”

The gears in D.O’s brain started shifting as he looked at his twin and the pink blush on his cheeks.  But before anything, he remembered that it was Friday and he had promised Jongin to go out with him.

“I have somewhere to go,” he said dismissively, eyes turning back to his phone.

“Please?” Kyungsoo tried and D.O heard him shuffling closer. D.O ignored him, willing himself to look at his phone. He was looking at the words on the screen, but not really reading. “Dyo…”

He almost cringed. His brother always called him that whenever he was asking him for something. And on top of that, he could hear that undertone in his twin’s voice, the cutesy voice he was using whenever he was trying to bribe D.O into helping him.

“ _Pleeeeeease_.”

D.O threw him another look, trying not to look annoyed. Kyungsoo knew full well that he absolutely hated it whenever he was using _aegyo_ to get things his way. Whenever anyone was using aegyo really (except maybe Jongin but even that was debatable).

“Will you stop?”

He watched as Kyungsoo’s bubbly smile dropped and his face darkened in the matter of a few miliseconds. His gaze moved down to the ground and his shoulders slumped down and –

_No. Don’t do it_ , D.O’s mind sent an alert in his head. He knew that look

Kyungsoo sniffed.

_FUCK._

OK, maybe there was another thing he hated more than practical jokes and seeing people messing with his brother.

It was actually seeing Kyungsoo sad or upset. Especially when he had caused it.

D.O felt his whole body tensing, as he sat up.

“Fine!” he ended up grumbling quietly, guiltily. “6pm.”

“Really?!” Kyungsoo sounded like a child when he looked up again, his eyes once again filled with sparkles and his grin taking up most of his face. “Thank you, Dyo!”

D.O just wove his hand dismissively once again, trying not to get annoyed.

“Where are you going anyways?”

“Oh,” Kyungsoo mused, as if he had forgotten to mention a minor detail. His cheeks were chubby and soft when he smiled again. “I have a date!”

D.O felt frozen and he couldn’t move or say anything and by the time he had regained his composure Kyungsoo had already skipped out of his room.

A date? _A date?!_

His pure, little, innocent brother was going on a date?!

He looked over at the closed door in distress, as he vaguely wondered if he could cut off the switch to the fuel pump in his car and pretend that it had broken down before he could even give Kyungsoo a lift.

* * *

D.O didn’t like the fact that Jongin was telling him that it was only normal for Kyugnsoo to start dating too. He didn’t like it when Jongin told him to chill.

“You worry too much, babe,” Jongin shook his head, snaking a hand around D.O’s and intertwining his fingers. “It’s not like he’s going to film a porn movie, for God’s sake. He’s just going on a date.”

That definitely didn’t help. Jongin was just planting deeper and darker scenarios in his head that he really, really, _really_ didn’t like.

He also didn’t like that Kyungsoo appeared right on time at the top of the stairs and he didn’t like the fact that Kyungsoo was all dolled up. Pretty T-shirt and jeans, for the first time in forever out of those ironed pants.

He was beaming and D.O vaguely wondered if it would be too late to drain his car’s fuel tank.

Jongin’s not so light squeeze on his arm and his sharp look indicated that he had read right through his expression. D.O grimaced at him.

“You look great, Kyungsoo!” Jongin smiled genuinely and gave D.O yet another pointy gaze before he finally breathed out a sigh and stood up from the couch.

“…right.”

“Thank you.” Kyungsoo replied with his bashful smile and his pink cheeks and D.O wanted to sigh. He couldn’t help but feel worried when his brother would fall for the smallest of compliments. He was way too pure and kind for his own good.

“Are we going or what?”

* * *

D.O probably had to be grateful that Jongin was in the car with them, mostly talking to Kyungsoo the whole time about school and projects and tests and stuff that could not interest D.O any less than they did at this moment. At least it stopped him from interrogating his brother and coming off as a complete lunatic.

He felt reluctant when the cinema came into view and he parked the car to the side.

“When should I pick you up?” he asked, trying not to sound too grumpy.

“Oh, you don’t have to!” Kyungsoo said happily and D.O almost crawled out of his skin. “He’ll probably give me a ride tonight.”

First of all, D.O wanted to wince at Kyungsoo’s choice of words.

Second of all, Kyungsoo kept referring to his date when asked only as ‘he’ and it was killing D.O on the inside. Honestly, if it was Kim Jongdae he would turn this car around right then and there.

And third of all, he certainly didn’t like the idea of his naïve brother hanging out with some boy late into the night. Naïve, little Kyungsoo, he probably wouldn’t even realize how things would progress and before he knew it he’d be naked in a stranger’s bed.

OK, maybe D.O was a bit paranoid, but he ended up shifting his gaze back to his twin, who was giddily tidying up his shirt.

“No, I’ll pick you up. It’s fine.”

“Alright…twelve?”

“Eleven?” D.O asked incredulously. “Why’d you need to stay out until ten? I’ll be back here at nine.”

Kyungsoo’s laughter sounded like a choir of bells and he sounded entertained. D.O tried not to wince. He wasn’t joking at all.

“I’ll just text you later, alright?”

“Sure.” D.O mumbled as he watched his brother getting out of the car, trying not to pay attention to Jongin’s cheerful ‘ _Have fun_ ’.  He hoped Kyungsoo would have a horrible time. He hoped he would never want to go out on another date again and so would spare him the troubles of looking out for him.

But then, another part of him wanted Kyungsoo to have the best time he could have. He deserved it. A boy as selfless and kind as him deserved all the happiness in the world and D.O quietly vowed to himself to castrate the fucker he was meeting tonight if he didn’t show his twin a good time. 

“You know, you could at least pretend to be happy for your brother.” Jongin practically purred as he somehow got from the backseat to the front one, limbs getting in D.O’s face. Not that he minded.

He just sighed, narrowing his eyes at the retreating form of Kyungsoo. He was skipping forward to the cinema and then suddenly he waved his hand.

D.O practically leaped forward, narrowing his eyes even further. The boy who approached his brother was tall and thin and he was wearing black from head to toe (nice, D.O mentally noted to himself). His hair seemed fluffy from that far away and there was something really familiar in his angular face.

“Oh?” Jongin sounded intrigued as he leaned forward too, curiously watching as Kyungsoo and the guy approached each other and hugged. D.O almost rolled his eyes. “That’s odd.”

“Do you know him?” D.O asked instead, eyes moving away from his brother to Jongin, then back again. “Who is he?”

“That’s Oh Sehun. He’s a junior. Tried out for the dance club a few days ago.”

“And?”

“He’s a pretty great dancer.” Jongin acknowledged and D.O frowned.

“I didn’t mean his _dancing_. I meant him. What’s he like?”

“Honestly, babe, I didn’t quite have the chance to get to know him. What’s with me and you spending most of our free period stuck in the janitor’s closet sucki-“

“I get it, I get it.” D.O interrupted, eyes once again narrowing at the way that Sehun guy was smiling at his brother, before raising a hand and then they disappeared inside the movie theater.

He felt uneasiness sprawling in his chest when Kyungsoo wasn’t in his sight.

Jongin must have sensed something was wrong, or he must have seen the expression of distaste on his face, because he squeezed his arm again.

“Kyungsoo is eighteen years old, babe…come on, he is a smart boy. He can make good decisions for himself. Besides, Sehun seems like a nice guy!”

“You said you haven’t met the guy. How’d you know if he’s nice or not,” D.O frowned. “Besides, you said he tried out for the dance club. All dancers in your club are nasty – no offence….”

“None taken. You wouldn’t have liked me had I not been nasty.”

“You know that’s not true,” D.O felt the need to actually look at his boyfriend and to make sure he had not offended him somewhere along the way with his ramblings. Jongin just rolled his eyes and pressed their lips together for a quick peck.

“I know. So our date? Where are we going?”

D.O breathed out a sigh, eyes once again trailing back to the cinema. He still felt uneasy, not knowing what his brother was up to with that lanky dancer.

He blinked back towards Jongin.

“How about the movies?”

Jongin groaned.

* * *

“I can’t believe you dragged me to the movies just so you can spy on your brother.”  Jongin hissed in his ear sometime during the movie (which was pretty shitty, by the way, but D.O wasn’t even really paying attention). “I’m not even sure if we’re even allowed to be at the movies, not after what happened last time!”

Alright, D.O did remember that.

But before he could dwell on his and Jongin’s dark past with inappropriate encounters with the theater’s staff at the last row of seats, he saw something else. Many rows in front of them, shifting.

“Look at this.” He almost screeched in a whisper as he leaned forward, eyes fixated on Sehun.

“What?” Jongin followed his gaze without much interest in his eyes. “He’s stretching.”

“He’s doing The Move.”

“What move?”

D.O was a tad bit too preoccupied thinking of different ways to cut off Sehun’s arm from his body, waving a hand dismissively in Jongin’s direction.

“You sit at the theater, you fake a yawn, hand comes over and next thing you know it they’ll be cuddling in the seat!”

D.O was clenching his fists when Sehun finally completed The Move and had his arm around Kyungsoo’s shoulders. _Fucker_.

Jongin, beside him, didn’t seem impressed.

“Why aren’t you trying the move with me, then?”

“Because I can hug you without pretending to yawn. That’s pathetic.”

“Stop being so salty. Kyungsoo looks happy!” Jongin supplied in hushed tones and D.O discovered that his brother was, indeed, smiling and resting his head against that Sehun guy’s shoulder. Horrible.

He ended up scoffing.

“Did you really not know what The Move was?”

“No, babe, I didn’t. I am not that hormone-crazed.”

“Tell that to your dick.”

“Take that back. I have self-control.”

“I can easily prove you wrong.”

“If it will stop you from stalking your brother on his very first real date, then go ahead.”

D.O felt like a fool for those few moments, head snapping from Jongin’s expectantly lifted eyebrow to his brother and that dancer boy sharing popcorn and leaning against one another.

His desire to make sure everything would be fine with his brother was strong.

His dick’s desire to be engulfed by Jongin’s mouth, though, was even stronger.

He ended up giving in with a sigh to a triumphant Jongin, who help his arm tightly and pulled him out of the movie theater.

* * *

“So…”

“So.” D.O was staring at the boy in front of himself. He didn’t like the fact that Kyungsoo was clinging to his arm like a koala, but he couldn’t really do anything about it. “You must be Sehun.”

“And you’re D.O.” the dancer tried to smile but at the empty and blank look on D.O’s face he just ended up clearing his throat and spreading out his arm. “Nice to meet you.”

“Yeah.”

Three weeks. Three weeks since Kyungsoo’s first date at the theater with this kid and he was only now bringing him at home to formally introduce them. His mom had been ecstatic. D.O coulnd’t quite share that joy with her.

After all, he had seen his brother and the tall junior walking down the hallways, hand in hand. He had seen them stealing shy pecks in front of the classroom before they’d part ways. He had seen them gushing together after class and going out on dates.

For the first week D.O had turned into Kyungsoo’s personal valet because he preferred knowing when and where he was.

Jongin’s disapproving gaze seemed to have pulled him back to reality. Reminding him that this was his brother’s life and that he was indeed smart (much smarter than he was) and he could make his own decisions. He had to have some faith in him.

Besides, he did seem happier than ever. His smiles were radiant and his eyes were shining brightly and D.O had to give it to that Sehun boy. He was probably doing something right.

“It’s nice to finally meet you properly,” he forced himself to say as he sprawled out a hand for a handshake. Kyungsoo seemed ecstatic when he let go of Sehun’s arm so his boyfriend could shake D.O’s hand. Jongin, too, seemed content as he gave his boyfriend an approving look.

Sehun’s grip on his arm was strong. D.O made sure he squeezed tighter, just for good measure.

“I’ll go get us some more drinks,” Kyungsoo announced with his chirpy voice and D.O almost glared at Jongin when he said he’d help. It only left him and Sehun in the kitchen, still holding their hands in that handshake showdown.

He glared up – glanced up – and his hold on Sehun’s hand only tightened. The dancer shifted in discomfort.

“You better treat my brother well, alright?”

“Of course…”

“If you make him sad, I will make it hurt. Bad. Are we clear?”

“…yes.”

D.O smiled and let go of his hand, enjoying the cautious glint in the younger boy’s eyes.

He leaned back in his chair just when Jongin and Kyungsoo walked back in with the drinks. Jongin set a glass in front of him and naturally seated himself in the chair next to him, planting a soft kiss on the side of his neck.

Kyungsoo, too, seated himself down next to Sehun and his eyes flashed towards his twin for a second. His cheeks were riding up his glasses because he was smiling.

“Are we all good here?”

D.O smiled again, a strained smile, and he raised his eyebrows at Sehun.

He had to give some credit to that boy. He didn’t even flinch.

Instead, he pulled an arm around Kyungsoo and pulled him closer. He stared right back at D.O.

“Never better.”

* * *

It was another few weeks later when D.O had come up with another fifty different plans to get rid of Oh Sehun, when there was a quiet knock on his door in the middle of the night.

Kyungsoo just walked in, without even waiting for him to reply, and D.O sat up in his bed when his brother hesitantly walked into the room. There was something in his expression, that he didn’t like. Something akin to confusion and worry. A look that didn’t suit Kyungsoo’s face.

“What’s wrong?” D.O asked as soon as he saw the twitch of his brother’s eyebrow. Kyungsoo shook his head and sat down in D.O’s chair.

“Nothing’s wrong. Couldn’t sleep.”

“Hm…”

“Hey, Dyo…” Kyungsoo started again and D.O looked at him in the darkness of the room. “Can I talk to you about something?”

“Sure.”

He eyes Kyungsoo. The way he was flinching and the way his hands were picking at the hem of his baby blue pajamas. He seemed nervous.

“Well…you know…me and Sehun have been dating for a while now. A month and a half already.”

Had it been that long? D.O didn’t know, he didn’t keep track. HE almost mused quietly. He just vaguely nodded, giving Kyungsoo the go to continue.

“Well, it’s been a while now and I really, really like him. Like, a lot.”

D.O shifted uncomfortably in his bed. Was Kyungsoo going to have a conversation about _feelings_ with him? Definitely not his cup of tea. Where was Jongin when he needed him?

“That’s good?” he supplied, trying not to sound useless. “Isn’t that the reason you’re dating him anyways?”

“Well, yeah, I suppose.” Kyungsoo shrugged. “But I really like him and I was kind of thinking-“

D.O looked up when Kyungsoo abruptly stopped talking. He knew his twin and his habit of shutting up whenever he wasn’t sure what to say. He watched that uneasiness spreading on his features and he vaguely wondered if his own face ever looked like that – filled with worry.

“Thinking what?”

“I was thinking of giving him a gift.”

“A gift?” D.O furrowed his eyebrows, before shrugging. “What, like, a two-month anniversary gift?”

“I suppose?”

“So what? You don’t know what to get him?” D.O lied back down in his bed, shrugging. He was about the most useless person on the face of earth whenever it came to presents. Most times he’d either drag Baekhyun or Yixing to the side and ask them what he could get for Jongin for their next anniversary and the three of them would brainstorm until they’d come up with something ingenious. “Get him like, a scented candle.  Or bake him some cookies.”

“Dyo…”

D.O looked to the side and Kyungsoo was shaking his head. He supposed it was the light, but his brother was blushing again. He was squirming in his seat.

“What?”

“I-….meant another type of gift. I was sort of thinking…that it’s maybe time for us to… _you know_ …”

“Oh…. _oh!_ ” D.O felt his world spinning. He was pretty sure all blood had drained from his face, as he pinned his eyes on the ceiling. His pure, innocent, always upright twin was here telling him he wanted to have sex with his boyfriend. He didn’t know what to say. He just ended up incoherently musing again. “Oh…”

“Yeah…so…” he could practically hear the wince in his twin’s voice. “I thought I could maybe…ask you. For some pointers. Since you and Jongin have been together for a long time and you guys obviously are-...you know, _actively_ -…uh, yeah. Thought I might ask you. Is that weird?”

D.O was just lying down in his bed, still staring vacantly into that one spot on his ceiling. Praying that the world would open up and he would fall to the deepest pits of hell.

So Kyungsoo had come here to have a conversation about _sex_. Great. If D.O could go back to having a conversation about feelings, he’d choose that any day over talking to his brother about how to do the deed.

Honestly, where was Jongin when he needed him the most?

D.O looked to where Kyungsoo was sitting, still leaning forward on his chair and expecting an answer.

His mind vaguely flashed through that mental folder of ‘ways to kill Oh Sehun’, before he shook his head and prepared himself to have The Most Awkward Conversation of all times.

* * *

“He is defiling my brother. Right now, as we’re talking.” D.O wailed, a sound that he only allowed himself to elicit in the presence of Jongin and no one else. He had a reputation to uphold, after all. “I knew you dancers are nasty, I shouldn’t have let him go anywhere near Kyungsoo. The moment you told me he’s one of you I should have stopped this.”

Jongin just laughed and rolled over closer to him.

“At least your brother won’t be the back-up sacrificial virgin of the school anymore.”

“That doesn’t help. Like, at all.”

“Honestly, let the boy live. He’s eighteen, he has raging hormones just like every other male teenager.” Jongin rolled over once again, so his chin was resting on D.O’s chest. “Besides, he really likes Sehun. And if you weren’t so busy glaring at the boy all the time you would have seen the way he looks at your brother. He’s absolutely smitten by him.”

D.O wanted to retort to that statement, but a part of him, a rather big part of him, knew that whatever he said he’d be wrong.

Jongin was right. He had seen the way Oh Sehun was looking at Kyungsoo – nothing but utmost adoration on his usually stoic face.

He could only let out a heavy sigh.

“At least it’s not that creep Jongdae.”

“Honestly, what’s your problem with the boy?” Jongin laughed.

“He’s hanging around Kyungsoo way too much. I don’t like it.”

“Before being such a compulsive freak, why don’t you check your facts first? Jongdae is happily dating Kim Minseok, the school newspaper editor. Have you really never wondered why most of the articles are about the football team?” D.O shook his head and Jongin scoffed. “Might be because he’s dating one of them.”

“Why didn’t you tell me earlier?”

“Because it was kind of fun watching you getting mental breakdowns every time a creature with a dick approached Kyungsoo.”

“You’re an asshole, you know that?”

Jongin just laughed again and D.O basked in the happiness of his boyfriend’s laughter. The most Beautiful Smile on The Most Beautiful Boy.

“Are you done worrying about Kyungsoo and him probably having the night of his life?”

“I guess?”

“Great. Then you better stop moping around and give me the night of _my_ life before I drop you for someone nasty from the dance club.”

D.O winced.

“You’re not going to let this go, are you?”

“I can’t believe you actually called me nasty and thought you’d get away with it.”

“I’ll make it up to you?” D.O suggested, raising his hands to catch Jongin’s waist as the boy hovered over him. He pulled him down for a rather fierce kiss.

When Jongin pulled away, he was smiling one of his wicked grins that D.O loved most in the world.

“I know you will.”

**Author's Note:**

> ~~I can't believe I actually wrote this, idek know what it is~~
> 
> Anna and Ana, i hope y'all are happy now :*


End file.
